Journey To Plaform 9 34
by maniacle-laughter-12
Summary: Two girls attempt to get to Platform 9 3/4. When it finally works, read what happens when these two best friends face magical world problems and some friendship problems.
1. Journey To The Platform

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters, places, ect._

_Note to readers: So I know I have a couple abandoned stories, but I'm going to try my best and update this one as much as possible! So please read and review! =)_

**Journey To Platform 9 3/4**

It was an ordinary day in the small town Dleifkoorb. Parents at work, children at school. The one thing that wasn't oh so ordinary about Dleifkoorb, were two girls, Kelly and Kelsy. 

Kelly and Kelsy were good friends and had known each other since about kindergarten. They were wild, crazy, spontaneous, and, although their hair color wasn't, they were **very** blond.

Kelsy was big on Harry Potter. From reading the books to collecting Harry Potter cards, it could be safe to say that she was hooked. 

One day, Kelsy had the ever so brilliant idea to try and get to Platform 9 3/4. Kelsy shared this idea with Kelly and together they walked right into a wall. Now of course this didn't work, so yet again, they tried it.

"I know what the problem is!" Kelsy exclaimed "We have to run into it, otherwise we won't get in!"

"Hmm... That might work!" Kelly said. 

So yet again the girls attempted to get to Platform 9 3/4, and yet again, they failed miserably.

"Aww man!" Kelly said sadly.

"Dobby must have sealed the barrier shut!" Kelsy said distressingly. "But we have to try again after math!"

After Math

"So I made this sign," Kelsy said to Kelly after math class. She held up a sign made out of notebook paper that read 'PLATFORM 9 3/4 HOWARTS EXPRESS.'

"I think this just might work!" Kelly exclaimed joyously. "Hurry up and hang it up! I wanna try it!"

So Kelsy hung her crappy notebook paper sign up on the wall and together she and Kelly charged at the wall head on at full speed. 

The next thing they knew they were standing on Platform 9 3/4 staring at the giant, red Hogwarts Express.

Okay, so this ends chapter one. Please rate it and tell me what you think! New chapters will be added soon! 


	2. To Hogwarts We Go

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my God!" Kelsy screamed.

"It's real!" Kelly said in awe.

"Well let's go get on the train then before it leaves! It's almost 11:00!"

So the girls boarded the train excitedly, but when they got on they couldn't find a compartment to sit in.

"Let's go try and find Harry, Ron, and Hermione!" Kelly suggested.

"Nah... How about we go find Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy?" Kelsy asked.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Kelly said.

And so the girls made their way down the train searching the compartments for a tall blond haired boy, his girlfriend, and his cronies. Finally after what seemed forever, the girls found Draco Malfoy lying across Pansy Parkinson's lap. The girls slid open the compartment door and entered.

Malfoy sat up abruptly and with the nastiest look and tone he could muster he said, "Who are you and what do you...Mudbloods, think you're doing contaminating out compartment?"

"Mudblood? HA!" Kelsy said, and with every ounce of superiority and snob she had in her she said, "We are NOT Mudbloods! We come from the purest of all wizarding families, dating back to the beginning of time! So watch who you're calling Mudblood, maggot!"

"My appologies, Ms.- Wait,what's your name?" Draco said taken aback.

"Well I'm Kelsy, a descendant of the Black Family and-"

"Wait a second!" Draco interrupted, "Black? Like Sirius Black?"

"Well of course," Kelsy said with an air of sheer delight. "But of course my family does not tolerate or persue the ways of Sirius Black. Obviously, we follow the ways of his dear mother and brother."

"Oh, I see then. Which would make you related to me, my marriage, of course," Draco replied,

"Yes," Kelsy said, "Yes it most certainly would."

"And as for your friend?" Draco asked eagerly.

"My cousin, Kelly," Kelsy replied curtly.

"Yes, yes I see. Well then of course, come join us," Draco said happily. "Pansy, go sit with Crabbe and make room for my family!"

Kelly and Kelsy sat down and for the remainder of the trip to Hogwarts they sat around talking to Malfoy about where the girls went to school before and why they transfered. 

When it came close to getting to Hogwarts, Kelly and Kelsy told Draco of their book, wand, and clothing ordeal.

"Oh, that's no problem!" Draco said to them. "Just write to the shop owners in Diagon Alley. I'm sure Dumbledore won't care at all, and if he does I'll have father deal with him."

And so everyone got off of the train and rode the carriages to Hogwarts.

"Kels, what are we going to do about the sorting?" Kelly asked Kelsy anxiously.

"We'll have Draco take us to Severus Snape. From there, I think Snape should take us to Dumbledore who'll have us privately sorted," Kelsy replied.

"This is going to be great!" Kelly squealed excitedly.

"Oh I know it is," Kelsy said but with a slight tinge of uncertainty in her voice.


End file.
